Fights and Idiots
by Hopeless27
Summary: It was a really stormy day at Hyotei when Mukahi actually arrived at school EARLY! Wow, first time! Another one of my pointless stories... dirty pairish implied ish thingie...


**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**:

**Pairings: ****implied**

**Category: ****humour**

**Characters:**** Mainly Atobe and Jirou**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PoT**

* * *

_Another one of my annoyingly pointless Hyoutei stories…XP gotta love the school!_

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

* * *

Tis morning, a stormy Wednesday, the dark clouds gathering about Hyoutei, threatening to rain. It was a strange morning too, for the fact that Mukahi was at school, not on time but EARLY! Mukahi was never early…until today of course, and that's why it was so strange a morning. Now, by coincidence, the rest of the Hyoutei tennis club regulars were here too, well, not really coincidence but whatever, for Atobe had to arrange something to do with the Student Council, Shishido and Ohtori came for an early morning practise, Oshitari was there because he wanted to concoct some weird plan before school starts, Kabaji was there because Atobe was there, Jirou was there because he wanted to get enough sleep before school starts and Hiyoshi was there because…well…he felt like it.

"THIS IS SOOO STUPID!!!" Mukahi exclaimed to a semi-empty clubhouse. (empty with the exception of Jirou who was sleeping.)

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE???" Mukahi asked, possibly asking the wall or something.

"STUPID YUUSHI!!!"

"What was that?" Oshitari was standing by the door, umbrella in hand.

"I am sooo bored!!!" Mukahi jumped up and down.

"Go annoy the crap out of someone else, I'm busy." Oshitari sat down.

"DITCHER!"

"I'm not ditching you," Oshitari sat down.

"You totally are!"

"Gakuto, I'm busy."

"ARGH!"

"Why are you at school again?" Shishido asked, coming in to the clubhouse with Ohtori behind him.

"Because it's holy hell at home." Mukahi explained, then glancing at Ohtori said. "Sorry."

"And why is it 'holy hell'?"

"Because my parents are mad at me for arriving home an hour after curfew."

"What where you doing?" Ohtori asked.

"I was at the library doing homework with Yuushi!"

"Right," Shishido snorted.

"It's true! Isn't it Yuushi?"

"We _were _in the library."

"SEE?"

"Library doing _what_?" Shishido asked.

"Studying!"

"Right, and Kabaji is our captain." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Back me up here Yuushi."

"What else would we be doing if not studying?" Oshitari asked, smirking mischievously.

"Don't encourage them!"

"…"

"When's your curfew anyways?"

"Eight…"

Shishido burst out laughing and even Oshitari grinned, "Your curfew's _eight_? My curfew hasn't been eight since I was like eight!"

"Shut up, my parents are over-protective!"

"So you went home at nine? Didn't you call your parents or something?" Shishido asked.

"No, I forgot my cell phone at home."

"Brilliant."

"Shut up!"

"Wasn't there a payphone?" Ohtori asked.

"They wouldn't accept debit." Mukahi shrugged.

"What did your parents do?" Oshitari asked.

"They yelled a lot, something about how I don't appreciate what they've done for me or something. Seriously, why are parents so contradictive?"

"Big word."

"SHUT UP!"

"What do you mean, Mukahi-senpai?"

"Like, they say one thing one minute and another the next!"

"For example…?"

"Like one moment they're like, the world is so unfair…whatever, and then they're like, the world is fair, and you will regret whatever…"

"They were just mad."

"And those rhetoric questions!"

"What about them?"

"My parents expect me to answer them! And when they're like 'why didn't you call' and I said I didn't have my cell phone, they get even madder… I don't even know what the rhetoric questions are anymore!"

"What is he talking about?" Ohtori whispered to Shishido.

"Don't worry, he's just ranting." Shishido whispered back.

"They're like so weird…and then they tell me they expect me to support them when they get old, and then they're like, I'm giving up on you!" Mukahi was rambling on and on.

"Gakuto, we get it!" Oshitari cut Mukahi off.

"But then…they said something weird."

"Like what?"

"Like…how I'll regret it when they are gone and then it'll be too late…it made me think."

"You can think?"

"Shut up! It made me think that, when you die young and tragic, you will be remembered better than when you die of old age peacefully right?"

"Hmm."

"Like, when you slowly fade away, people won't remember you as well as if you just disappear dramatically."

"Wow, that's deep." Ohtori said.

"I mean it gets so obvious…people take you for granted when you're alive, but when you're dead, people think about you more kindly…it's almost as if you've been brought alive when you die."

"Gakuto, stop thinking about these things." Oshitari said.

"What is _he_ doing here early, ahhh?" Atobe appeared at the door, Kabaji following closely behind.

"Something about the library with Oshitari." Shishido shrugged.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Mukahi demanded.

"No," Shishido said, "I learned by now to not pay attention to you."

"Gakuto, in a library?" Atobe looked sceptic.

"Apparently so." Shishido shrugged.

Outside, the rain started pouring down, along with some hail and whatever that can fall from the sky. Thunder and lightning shook the clubhouse and the door opened. A silhouette was standing at the door, an umbrella in hand.

"EEEK! It's the serial killer!" Mukahi jumped into Oshitari's lap, spilling Oshtari's stuff all over the floor.

"Gakuto calm down, the serial killer can't possibly be him."

"And why not?" Mukahi demanded.

"Because it's Hiyoshi." Oshitari shoved Mukahi on the floor and picked up his stuff.

"Owww, you didn't have to push me that hard!"

"You're heavy."

"AM NOT!"

"Go on a diet," Shishido smirked.

"I am NOT fat!"

"Ahem!" Hiyoshi coughed and came in.

"This is so not my week, first my parents are mad at me and now my friends ignore me!" Mukahi complained, throwing his hands up in the air for extra dramatic effects.

"What friends?"

"Thanks!"

"Welcome."

"That was sarcasm if you didn't catch it."

"I caught it."

Mukahi pouted and sat down next to the sleeping Jirou.

"I don't like you guys anymore."

"That's a big loss." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ask your parents for a later curfew then, Mukahi-senpai?" Ohtori suggested.

"I tried but they're too over-protective. They think I'll get raped or something if I stay out after eight!"

"Yeah, you might get mistaken for a girl."

"It'll be hard to believe you're male anyways, ne Kabaji?" Atobe smirked.

"Usu."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey, if you want to be a hot girl, I suggest a diet." Shishido grinned.

"I am NOT a girl!"

"A transvestite?"

"NOT A TRANSVESTITE!"

"…at least we made you forget about your parents…for the moment." Oshitari pointed out.

"How is that forgetting, that's just adding more problems! You guys are so useless!"

"Don't make us beat you up." Shishido glared.

"We're not supposed to beat up females." Oshitari said.

"True." Atobe smirked.

"I AM NOT A FEMALE!"

"So that means we can beat you up?"

"No, I meant…"

"What did you mean?"

"Never mind!"

And with that note, the school bell rang. Mukahi was, as they say, saved by the bell…for now.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ WoOt, making fun of Gakuto never gets old, yeah, I always like to make fun of him for some reason…it's just something I do… come on, there's someone we always pick on for every team right? For example: Seigaku – Kaidoh. Excuse the angst, I've been reading too much Confidential Confessions. Excuse the not making sense thing, its like 1 in the morning and i'm so tired!! Long day._

_Oh and the next story will probably be a Atoji fluff/b-day fic. So yeah, don't expect anything until May 5__th__, unless I get bored or whatever…WoOt Jirou!!!_

**For everyone who read and reviewed and possibly kept up with my stories, you are my HEROES! (Or heroines).**

* * *

**Special Shoutout to:**

** Winter Marshmellow** - for awesome awesome stories like World Domination and Definition

**Merissala **- for awesome AtoJi

**RaiPhoenix015** - for your beautiful Fuji fic!

**thelcraftylsadisticlsleepyl** - for Ulysses Blue

**KeikoHyuuga** - my partner in crime, who is a really big loser

And anyone else i've missed, please give me a heads up and i'll add you!! I'm forgetful, sry!!!**  
**

**WoOt!!**


End file.
